Enhanced Swordsmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the sword. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Swordplay * Master Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Supreme Swordsmanship/Swordplay * Sword Mastery * The Way of The Sword Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword, including anything sword-shaped such as fictional swords. They are able to wield a sword with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Applications *Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. *Cutting with swords. *Deflection *Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding *Impale with a sword. *Pulverization with a sword. Variations *Arm-blade Proficiency *Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Supernatural Swordsmanship *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Dagger Proficiency *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Axemanship *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Shieldmanship *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Sword Manipulation *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Sword-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Temporal Slicing Limitations *Slicing through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) *User may be heavily reliant on sword-based combat and can be vulnerable if their swords are destroyed or taken away. *May be limited to close range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users See Also: Implausible Fencing Powers. Others Known Swords Some swords are the source of known or unknown power, others are simply a preferred item of a known user, some of these include: Others Galleries TV/Movies Cordelia Chase Sword.jpg|Cordelia Chase (Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel) is a skilled swordswoman. Buffy & Angel Swordfight.jpg|Buffy Summers and Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) locked in a deadly sword fight. Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) uses a machete as his weapon of choice with deadly precision and skill. File:Shen.jpg|Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) is a master of blades, whether in melee combat or throwing them with lethal accuracy and precision. Percy-Jackson.jpg|Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) is a naturally talented swordsman, even holding his own against Ares. Samurai Rangers.png|The Samurai Power Rangers (Power Rangers Samurai) all wield the powerful shape-shifting Spin Swords. Jedi and Sith.jpg|The best of the Jedi and the Sith throughout the years (Star Wars). The Sisters Kubo and the Two Strings.png|The Sisters (Kubo and the Two Strings) Conrad v. Flyers.jpg|On Skull Island, James Conrad (Kong: Skull Island) uses a katana to cut through flying creatures like butter. Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvel Cinematics Universe) is a extremely skilled swordsman. Comics/Cartoons Finn Sword.JPG|Despite his young age, Finn (Adventure Time) is skilled in many forms of combat, including swordplay. Princess Sally Acorn wears a pair of bracelets around her gloves that can create energy sword and shield..jpg|Sally Acorn (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Amadeus Prower.jpg|Amadeus Prower (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Antoine_Post_WWC_V2.png|Antoine D-Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) is a proficient swordsman. Piandao_attacks.png|Master Pendao (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is the greatest master swordsman in Fire Nation history. Sokka's sword.png|Sokka (Avatar: the Last Airbender) is a proficient swordsman. Azureus-Rising-1.jpg|Azureus (Azurues Rising) wields a retractable sword and use it for swift and effective attacks. Ulrich Sword.jpg|Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko) Danny vs Vlad Sword fight.gif|Danny (Danny Phantom) possesses some ability with the sword that is great enough to hold his own against Vlad. Reign_(Worldkillers)_(DC_Comics).jpg|Reign (DC Comics) 640px-Katana_bb.jpg|Katana (DC comics) Damian Wayne (2).jpg|Being in the League of Shadows, Damian Wayne (DC Comics) was trained by Ra's al Ghul in the way of the sword and became a profound expert. Agent Six.jpg|Agent Six (Generator Rex) wields twin katanas that can slice through virtually anything. Ace Bunny.jpg|Ace Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) is a talented swordshare and martial artist, wielding the Guardian Strike Sword. 250px-X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) is an excellent swordsman in addition to his mutant powers. RyanDeadpool.jpg|Being a master assassin, Deadpool (Marvel Comics) is highly skilled with bladed weaponry. Blade marvel comic.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) shows tremendous swordsmanship in the films. Samurai Jack.png|Due to training for his eventual battle with the demon Aku, Jack (Samurai Jack) is a master wielder of his father's magic sword. Jack is able to wield the sword with both incredible offense and defense, allowing him to dispatch of numerous robots, bounty hunters, assassins, various monsters, zombies, and even Aku himself. Rose Quartz Sword Steven Universe.png|Aside from possessing her trademark shield, Rose Quartz (Steven Universe) was also in possession of a matching sword. Pearl Sword Steven Universe.png|Apart from being skilled with her trademark spear, Pearl (Steven Universe) is also an accomplished swordsman. Holo-Pearl Steven attack sword.gif|Having the same skills as Pearl, Holo-Pearl (Steven Universe) possesses Pearl's swordsmanship, making her the perfect opponent in training. Connie Steven Universe Sword.png|Having learned from Pearl, Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) has become an accomplished swordswoman. Stevonnie Sword Shield Steven Universe.png|Being a fusion of Steven and Connie, Stevonnie (Steven Universe) possesses Steven's Absolute Defense and Connie's swordsmanship. TMNT 2012 Leonardo.jpg|Leondardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012) is an expert in the ways of kenjutsu. He is able to make use of his daito and shoto for incredible offense and defense. Cubbi_Gummi_profile_image.jpg|Cubbi Gummi (The Adventures of the Gummi Bears) is quite proficient with his wooden sword Adrien Agreste Miraculous Ladbug.png|Adrien Agreste (Miraculous Ladybug) is shown to be a rather skilled fencer. Armand D'Argencourt Miraculous Ladybug.png|As a fencing instructor, Armand D'Argencourt (Miraculous Ladybug) is an accomplished swordsman... Darkblade Miraculous Ladybug.png|...skills that translate into his akumatized identity Darkblade. Moon vs. Ludo-Toffee.png|Queen Butterfly and a Toffee-possessed Ludo (right to left) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) duel evenly with energy swords. Video Games AWW2.jpg|Lone Warrior (Armed With Wings) eivana_by_vilettajoon-d5z2d43.png|Eivana (Armed With Wings) VandheerResurrection.jpg|Vandheer Lorde (Armed With Wings) Augus_Asura's_Wrath.jpg|Augus (Asura's Wrath) possesses powerful sword known as 'Wailing Dark' which he draws against a foe he deems worthy. The sword capable of unleashing energy waves, possessing strength enough to raise a chunk of the moon, and is capable of extending its blade to seeming endless lengths. Hakumen (Continuum Shift, Character Select Artwork).png|Hakumen (BlazBlue) File:Jin_Kisaragi_wielding_Mucro_Algesco_Yukianesa.png|Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Chakan.jpg|Chakan (Chakan: The Forever Man) possesses such incredible skill in swordplay that he was even able to defeat Death himself. War.jpg|War (Darksiders) is capable of delivering powerful blows with his Chaos Eater. Kasumi DOA.jpg|Kasumi (Dead or Alive) Ayane DOA.png|Ayane (Dead or Alive/Ninja Gaiden Oryx.jpg|Oryx the Taken King (Destiny) is the master of the Hive Cleaver called Willbreaker Virgil.png|As son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Virgil (Devil May Cry), armed with his powerful sword, Yamato, can move at speeds that can't be seen by the human eye. Dante.png|As the second son of the Dark Knight Sparda, Dante (Devil May Cry), with his trusty Rebellion, has swordsman skills that surpass even his father's. Nero.png|Serving in The Order of The Sword, Nero (Devil May Cry), is a skilled swordsman with his powerful Red Queen, as well as the Yamato. trish.png|Trish (Devil May Cry) wielding the Sword of Sparda. Dissidia_Garland.png|Garland (Final Fantasy series) Marilith psp.png|Marilith (Final Fantasy Series) Cloud Strife.png|Clouds Strife (Final Fantasy series) is proud and arrogant warrior who wields the massive Buster Sword. Thanks to his superhuman strength, Cloud is capable of swinging the weapon much faster than normal humans. His ferocity and brute force with the sword has allowed him to defeat powerful foes such as Sephiroth and Jenova 3 times. Sephiroth.png|Sephiroth (Final Fantasy series) is a fearsome swordsman. His skill with his signature sword, Masamune, allows him to cut through solid material and take multiple opponents at once. Dissidia_Squall.png|Squall Leonhart (Final Fantasy VIII/Dissidia) Dissidia_Tidus.png|Tidus (Final Fantasy X/Dissidia) Lucina_SSB4.png|Lucina (Fire Emblem) is a very proficient and agile swordsman. goooooooooo.jpg|Kratos (God of War series) with the Blade of Olympus. Sora.png|Sora (Kingdom Hearts series) one of the chosen wielders of the Keyblade. His primary battle style of strong two-handed strike and is capable of wielding two Keyblades at once. LOK Kain.jpg|Kain (Legacy of Kain) wields the powerful Blood Reaver/Soul Reaver to deadly effect. Defiance-Fankit-Character-Raziel.jpg|Raziel (Legacy of Kain) wields a soul-sucking "wraith blade" that is symbiotically bound to him. Zero Project x Zone.png|Zero (Megaman series) is the most skilled swordsman of the Maverick Hunters. He is able to execute close-quarter attacks and thanks to his Learning System, he is able to learn new techniques from every Maverick he destroys. Giro Model Z.png|Being the bio-match for Biometal model Z, Giroutte (Mega Man ZX) inherts Zero's abilities and skills with Z-saber. Megaman Model ZX.png|Whenever Vent (Mega Man ZX series) Double Megamerges to create Biometal Model ZX he acquires the shooting capabilities of X and the swordsmanship of Zero. Gray Fox.jpg|Gray Fox (Metal Gear) Jetstream Sam.jpg|Samuel "Jetstream Sam" Rodrigues (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) is such a skilled swordsman that he was able to single-handedly defeat a hit squad of ten mob enforcers armed with machine guns. RaidenRising.jpg|Raiden (Metal Gear Solid) Vamp MGS.jpg|Vamp (Metal Gear Solid) wields incredible skill with both throwing and close-combat knives. Solidus Snake.jpg|Solidus Snake (Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) Reiji Arisu.jpg|Reiji Arisu (Namco × Capcom) Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) has tremendous swordmanship skills, being capable of wielding the True Dragon Sword to slay the Vigoor Emperor and Archfiend Vazdah. Travis.jpg|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) is a very skilled assassin and is very formidable is the art of swordplay. Kogoro Tenzai.jpg|Kogoro Tenzai (Project X Zone) Leon Kennedy.png|Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil) possesses incredible skill with knives. Project X Zone Sakura.png|Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) is a swordsman who is surprisingly deadly despite his small stature. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) is skilled in using dual kanta blades. SBK_SirLancelot.png|Sir Lancelot/Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirGawain.png|Sir Gawain/Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) SBK_SirPercival.png|Sir Percival/Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Nightmare Soulcalibur.jpg|Nightmare (Soulcalibur) wields the soul-sucking Soul Edge. Algol.jpg|Algol (Soulcalibur) wields both the Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Raphael_Soul_Calibur_V.jpg|Raphael Sorel (Soulcalibur series) is well known for his fencing style of swordsmanship. He is relatively swift in terms of speed and uses his thrusts as his main strength. Mii Swordfighter SSB4.png|Mii Swordfighters (Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U) are experts in swordplay. Link Skyward Sword.png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is depicted as an impressive swordsman, able to master numerous sword techniques and battle against monsters, demons, and the undead. TPHD Ganondorf Artwork.png|Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series), in multiple incarnations, is a very talented swordsman, able to fight on par with Link in their final battles. Konpaku.Youmu.full.jpg|Youmu Konpaku (Touhou Project) possesses the ability to handle sword techniques. Citan With a Sword.PNG|Citan Uzuki (Xenogears) Sword_Master_H.png|Sword Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Gigant Blade.png|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) can construct a massive, heavily spiked sword called Gigant Blade. genshin.jpg|Like Ryu, Genshin (Ninja Gaiden) is a powerful master swordsman with supreme mastery of the Blade of the Archfiend. Manga/Anime File:Akame_Wielding_Murasame.png|Akame (Akame Ga Kill) is a deadly swordswoman with her equally deadly poisonous Murasame blade. Kurome_Wielding_Yatsufusa.png|Much like her sister, Kurome (Akame Ga Kill) is a deadly swordswoman, and her sword Yatsufusa can manipulate the dead. Esdeath swordmanship.jpg|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) has tremendous skills in swordmanship, allowing her to fight on equal level with an Evolved Incursio enhanced Tatsumi. Rin took out his sword.jpg|Okamura Rin (Ao no Exorcist) wielding a sword coated with hellfire. File:Sephiria_Using_Mekkai.png|Sephiria Arks (Black Cat) is a master swordswoman, capable of vaporizing an opponent at a molecular level. Creed Diskenth Imagine Blade.jpg|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can use his Imagine Blade for deadly attacks. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is a highly skilled swordsmanship specialist.His overall skill has been shown capable of competing on equal grounds against the sword masters of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki's caliber. File:Hihiō_Zabimaru.png|Renji (Bleach) is highly skilled in various swordsmanship techniques. Reiryoku Swords.jpg|Starrk (Bleach) has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even ground with Shunsui Kyōraku. File:Suzumebachi.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is masterful in swordsmanship, usually only employing her Zanpakutō when facing a opponent with a drawn weapon. File:Kinshara_Butōdan.png|Rose (Bleach) views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing. Shinji shikai02.gif|Shinji (Bleach) is implied to be a powerful combatant, being a Shinigami captain and the unofficial leader among the Visored. File:Tenken.gif|Komamura (Bleach) is highly proficient in swordsmanship, and is more than capable of holding his own against the likes of Kenpachi. LoveShiktaiEpisode280.jpg|As a former captain, Love (Bleach) is no doubt quite skilled in swordsmanship. He faces off against a Hollowfied Kensei one on one, without releasing his Zanpakutō. File:Bushogoma.gif|While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku (Bleach) is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. File:Cross_of_Scaffold.png|Ginjo (Bleach) is a skilled swordsman, managing to fight against Ichigo for a while. File:Book_of_the_End.gif|Shūkurō Tsukishima (Bleach) is an expert swordsman, wielding a sword with high attack power that can cut through anything. File:Zaraki_kills_Unohana.jpg|Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) is a master swordsman, and after killing Unohana, his true strength is realized. File:Bankai_Minazuki.png|Yachiru Unohana (Bleach) has mastery over all 8000 schools of swordsmanship in the world. File:Kōga's_spear.png|Kōga Kuchiki (Bleach) wielding bladed weapons with great mastery, not being restricted to his sword alone and can take advantage of the weapon's shape for innovative moves. File:Ōko_Yushima_wielding_Sumitsukigasa.png|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) wielding his Sumitsukigasa with great skills, spinning it constantly to confuse his opponents and then slash or stab them. Uryū Seele Schneider.jpg|During his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci, Uryū (Bleach) uses Seele Schneider as a sword expertly, and easily defeats her with it. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|Zangetsu (Bleach) is considered to be swordsmanship specialist. Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) is the most powerful combatant in Soul Society. Senbonzakura_Kageyoshi.jpg|Byakuya (Bleach) is a master of swordsmanship, possessing flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shinso.gif|Gin Ichimaru (Bleach) is a master swordsman able to maximize the lethality of Shinso's Shikai to slay multiple enemies at once. Aizen Swordmanship.jpg|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) is an exceptionally powerful master swordsman, able to destroy Shikai and even Bankai of powerful Shinigamis relying solely on his sword skills. Saya Otonashi.jpg|Saya Otonashi (Blood+) has over a hundred years worth of experience in fencing and swordplay. Rin_Onigawara.gif|Rin Onigawara (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a master of Kashima Shinden Jikishinkage-ryū swordmanship. Mary_Kikakujo.gif|Mary Kikakujō (Busou Shoujo Machiavellism) is a master swordswoman, specializing in European Fencing. Warabi_Hanasaka.gif|Warabi Hanasaka (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is exceptionally skilled at Taisha-ryu. Satori_Tamaba.gif|Satori Tamaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a genius swordswoman of Keishi-ryu, and freely switch between ten different swordsmanship styles. Tsukuyo_Inaba_swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is an extraordinary prodigy of Yakumaru Jigen-ryū swordsmanship. File:The_Sword.png|The Sword (CardCaptor Sakura) has the power to make the heart's strength of anyone who wields it with a mighty heart becomes a master swordsman., such as Rika Sasaki. Ikki rasetsu.png|Ikki Kurogane (Chivalry of a Failed Knight) has trained his skill and dexterity in swordmanship to absolute prefection, allowing him to take down the strongest Blazers relying solely on his sword skills. Mammon Dual Blades.png|Ogami Rei (Code: Breaker) is a great swords-fighter. 300px-18-19.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) is a master swordsman, and can quick draw so fast that it looks like he can cut without even drawing his blade. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code: Breaker) is a skilled swordswoman. File:Kanda_-_Two_Illusionary_Blades.png|Yū Kanda (D.Gray-man) is a very skilled swordsman, even without needing the usage of his sword's special abilities. Bell_Cranel_giant_sword.gif|Bell Cranel (DanMachi) is highly skilled swordsman. Bell Cranel Knife.gif|Bell Cranel (DanMachi) wields the Hestia Knife with extraordinary skill. Aiz_swordmanship.gif|Aiz Wallenstein (DanMachi) is a master swordswoman, her sword skills are of the greatest caliber. Veronica lautreamont 4-105.jpg|Veronica Lautreamont (Dragonar Academy) is a extremely powerful master swordswoman, to the point she was called the Iron-Blooded Valkyrie. Trunks Sword.jpg|Future Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) is a highly impressive swordsman. His able to wield his sword with effective finesse and speed,allowing to take down multiple opponents and even ultimately kill Frieza. Dabura with his Darkness Sword.jpg|Dabura (Dragon Ball series) is able to create his Darkness Sword. Not only does his swordsmanship allow him to take on powerful opponents such as Gohan, but he can encase it fire to increase its damage output. Tapion Sword.png|Tapion (Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon) draws his Brave Sword. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|With his Dimension Sword, Janemba (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) is capable of cutting through entire dimensions with a single swing. Erza Scarlet's Heart Kreuz Armor.png|Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Sugarboy Rosa Espada.jpeg|Sugarboy (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a sword called the Rosa Espada which can liquified anything. Yomazu.jpeg|Yomazu (Fairy Tail) is skilled with his katana which he can channel his Eastern Solid Script Magic into. Ikaruga Mugestu-Ryu.png|Ikaruga (Fairy Tail) is skilled with her Mugetsu blade for which she can use her Sword Magic with. Kagura Archenemy.png|Kagura Mikazuchi (Fairy Tail) Is a powerful Swordswoman with her sword, Archenemy. Hiroshi.png|Hiroshi (Fairy Tail) with his Chain Blade. Imitatia.png|Imitatia (Fairy Tail) is an incredibly powerful swordswoman, able to make great use of her Rose Sword to attack the weak points of an opponent's body in order to maximize damage. Freed Justine.png|Freed Justine (Fairy Tail) is skilled with a blade that can focus his Dark Ecriture Magic. Panther Lily Musica.png|Panther Lily (Fairy Tail) is a skilled swordsman with different blades such as the size changing Musica. Dimaria Yesta.png|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) is a master Swordswoman that is strong enough to push Kagura back even with her Archenemy sword unsheathed, even cause things to cut without physical contact. Sasaki_sprite.png|Assassin (Fate/Stay Night) is such a master of the blade that his ultimate technique Tsubame Gaeshi which bends time and space to attack from 3 directions at the same time, was acquired only thru his godlike skill. King bradley.jpg|King Bradley (Fullmetal Alchemist) is known to have an inhuman level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously. Sakata.gif|Sakata Gintoki (Gintama) is a master swordsman veteran, and can defeat many powerful opponents with either a wooden sword or a real one. File:Imai_Nobume's_Swordsmanship.png|Imai Nobume (Gintama) is a master swordswoman and assassin, her strikes having been compared to that of a grim reaper: each is fatal if it hit. Saeko's_Swordsmanship.gif|Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) is extremely masterful in Kendo. Inuyasha with his Tessaiga.png|Despite is mediocre swordsmanship, Inuyasha's (InuYasha) strength in sheer force of the Tessaiga has allowed him to defeat both demons and humans of terrifying power. Though his skills do improve, he still prefers the direct approach whenever he is in battle. Sesshomaru Tokijin.jpg|Unlike his half brother, Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru (InuYasha) wields with his weapon, Tokijin with both strength and skill. He is able to battle Inuyasha to a standstill and even combat against the forces of Naruku. Ryūko Matio Scissor Blade.jpg|In addition to her impressive strength, Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill), is proficient in the use of her Scissor Blade. Her skill with the weapon allowed her to defeat multiple users of Goku uniforms, including the Elite Four, and hold her against Satsuki Kiryūin. Satsuki Kiryūin with Bakuzan.jpg|Satsuki Kiryūin (Kill la Kill) is a powerful swords master. Armed with the Bakuzan, she is able to cleave buildings, solid material, and overwhelm Ryūko Matio's Scissor Blade combat in a one one duel. Shin swordsmanship.jpg|Shin (Kingdom) is an extraordinarily skilled master swordsman. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Sword in her weapon form, along with five others. King cuts down Alviss.GIF|Orb (Marchen Awakens Romance) possess a massive, heavily spiked blade called Gigant Blade. File:Sasuke_vs._Samurai.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is a extremely skilled master swordsman. Using Chidori Katana, he easily killed an army of highly skilled Samurais. Zabuza Kubikiribōchō.png|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) was one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist who wielded the Kubikiribōchō. He was capable of decimating numerous opponents with a few slashes, claiming that his sword "never cut a second time". Hiramekarei.png|Chōjūrō (Naruto) is a master swordsman with his Hiramekarei to form various chakra blades and weapons. Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai (Naruto) specialize in swordsmanship, and coating their swords in chakra to create very sharp and versatile blades. File:Kisame_wielding_Samehada.png|Hoshigaki Kisame (Naruto) wields a unique great sword with extreme proficiency. Killerbee w.jpg|B (Naruto) has developed his swordplay to an incredible level, possessing a unique fighting style, Acrobat. Orochimaru slashes Tsunade.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) wields the Sword of Kusanagi. He possesses great skill with the sword, able to evenly battle Hiruzen Sarutobi, remotely control it, and even wield the sword within a snake's mouth inside his own throat for close-quarter combat. File:Roronoz_zoro_super_slash.gif|Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) is an extraordinarily powerful master swordsman. He posseses tremendous skill in Ittoryu, Nitoryu and the Santoryu style Mihawk with Kokutou Yoru.jpg|Dracule Mihawk (One Piece) is known as the "World's Greatest Swordsman". He demonstrates incredible skill in wielding his main sword, Yoru, able to destroy entire fleets of ships with compressed attacks, cut appart giant icebergs with immense power, and deflect the course of bullets with subtle movements of his blade. Ryuma.png|Ryuma (One Piece/Mosters) was a powerful samurai from the Wano Country. In life, he was a swordsman of great skill and power, able to slice through cooper, kill Cyrano, and decapitate a dragon. Postmortem, he was able wield meito Shusui to a destructive effect. Borsalino-vs-Zephyr-partie-2.gif|Kizaru/Borsalino (One Piece) is extremely proficient in swordsmanship. As displayed by his Ama no Murakumo, he was able to battle figures such as Silvers Rayleigh and Zephyr to a standstill. Drunken Hattoryu.png|Hyouzou (One Piece) confirmed to be the strongest swordsman on Fishman Island. Law Defeats Vergo.png|Trafalgar Law (One Piece) is an extraordinary master swordsman, combined with the Ope Ope no Mi, he could defeat Vice-Admiral Vergo in a single slash. Amande massacre knight two.gif|Amande (One Piece) is a master swordswoman able to single-handedly massacre an army of armored knights... Amande swordmanship.png|..and slay giant tree homie King Baum. Brook freezing slash.GIF|Brook (One Piece) is a master swordsman specializing in fencing and Iaido. Shiryu.gif|Shiliew (One Piece) is fearsome swordsman able to slay multiple men in a split second. Brook and Kin'emon Defeat Vegapunk's Second Dragon.png|Kine'mon (One Piece) is an expert in Kitsunebi-ryu swordsmanship, able to dual wield swords to perform fire enhanced slashes. Stocking.jpg|Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) is able to form her stockings into powerful katanas, Stripe I & II. File:Shampoo 珊璞 Shampu Nikholo Ranma.gif|Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) is a skilled Swordswoman. File:Final_Secret_Sword_Kaguzuchi.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) is a master swordsman, combining his skills with his serrated Mugenjin to create flaming attacks. KenshinOVA.png|Being a former assassin, Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin) possesses unmatched skills in Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style practice, enabling him to exercise great speed and reflexes, predict his opponent's next move. and perform powerful attacks. Mawari_Madoka.jpg|Madoka Mawari (Tenjho Tenge) is a master swordswoman who uses many unique and exotic swords. Hot Shot Star Saber.png|The Star Saber (Transformers Armada) is one of the three most powerful weapons in the known galaxy. Not only does it posses incredible cutting power, but its Mini-Con power enhancing technology allows it to increase the strength and combat prowess of any Cybertronian who wields it, allowing them to battle on par with better skilled soldiers. Sword of the Darkness Flame.jpg|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) is a highly trained swordsman, and can even use the black flames of hell to make his cuts easier. Mugen n' Jin.gif|Despite their clashing styles, Mugen (in red) and Jin (in blue) (Samurai Champloo) are equally proficient with a sword. Ryu and the Blade of the Archfiend.gif|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) wields the Blade of the Archfiend with tremendous skills. Madara-fight.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) is also a tremendously skilled master swordsman, he could cut down an army of shinobis with masterful precision. Kurosawa.png|Mifune (Naruto) is a master swordsman with tremendous skill and dexterity in Iaidō. Starburst_Stream.gif|Kirito (Sword Art Online) has tremendous proficiency in dual wielding swordsmanship. Ichijou Aoi.jpg|Ichijou Aoi (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is tremendously powerful master swordswoman, able to annhilate an entire terrorist army relying solely on her sword. Web Animation RWBY Weiss Schnee.png|Weiss Shcnee (RWBY) wields her weapon of choice, Myrtenaster,a multi-action Dust rapier. She is able to use it in raw form or in conjunction with her Semblance, as well as various forms of Dust in battle. Category:Powers Swordsmanship Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Peak Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries